Dear Phil
by purplebunny94
Summary: A letter to Phil from Dan about how much he misses their friendship. A sort of high school AU (basically what happened between me and a friend)


Dear Phil,

Remember when we me on the first day of high school when we were put in the same maths class? Both of aged eleven and completely nervous about what was going to happen over the next six years. I never really got to know you that year as you sat three rows behind me but you were always asked to help the 'nice girl' beside you(who was really a boy with long hair). We talked at the end of class sometimes when waiting for the bell so we did know each other a bit but it was the following year you became my best friend.

We properly got to know each other on a three day school residential to this place near reservoir with a group of people from our registration classes at school. It was at that time neither of us had many friends I still don't know what was really going on with you but I was starting to have a really hard time with so many people that now coming on seven years I still have no idea why. The bus journey I will always remember because you kept singing that irritating banana song over and over again. It made me laugh so much and possibly annoyed other people on the bus but from what I can remember we didn't care. Those three days were memorable but not in a good way at least most of it. There were some issues with you and some of the other boys ending up with getting one of the teachers involved and I ended up spending both nights in my room quite possibly crying because people didn't want to hang out with me. That started out to be one of the hardest times I have ever gone through from that day I got dragged along the ground by my hair on the way home from school to all the little things like my pencil case being stolen and my shoe being dunked down a toilet. You were there for me just as I was there for you when home got tough with your older siblings and parents. Remember when we went to see Mr Magorium's Wonder Emporium for my 13th birthday and when we went bowling and to pizza hut for yours? Or the many times people would ask us if we were going out or even at times siblings. We used to laugh at that and joke about how that wouldn't work because I was five weeks older than you but then you would joke about how you would live longer.

Two thousand and eight then started. We were both still getting hassle off of people this was the period I gained a lot of nicknames – none of them particularly nice it was also the period I was at my lowest aged thirteen and not wanting to cope with life how is that even possible? It was then I was a prat to a boy in our year and said something I really shouldn't have. I was kicked out of class, called immature by my teacher and was told by other members of my class that the teacher had asked if I was always like that and if I had any friends. Of course they all said no considering they voiced constantly how much I was hated – the teacher wasn't surprised. That time was really tough and I admit I was an idiot but you were there making me laugh. The year continued fine until the end of that year when you texted saying you were going to be home-schooled. I really didn't know what I was going to do with myself if that happened – you didn't much to my relief and the rest of the term was great.

Third year… what can I say about that… Well… we were finally in classes together! Maths, French and for a few weeks English but it was better than nothing. Annoying both Mr R's to the extent we were very almost moved away from each other or when you got sent to Mr L for drawing inappropriate pictures on the front of your French spelling booklet. It was sad when you were removed from English for being an idiot you left me on my own because Andrew left too but the other two classes break and lunch kind of made up for it. Our birthdays were fast approaching again as was 2009. My 14th was possibly one of the best birthdays I've ever had you were round as was another friend and we didn't do much other than talk or play with that Frisbee my Mum owns with lights on it in the park outside my house. We I genuinely can't remember what we did for your birthday or if we did anything at all but I'm using the excuse that it was over four and a half years ago now. It was also around that time you playfully joked about my very teenage girl like crushes on some of the older boys in the school which I will admit were pretty intense. Another joke you found hilarious and me not so much was how I at fourteen got ID'd to go and see 17 Again I looked young yes and still do. That was the last year we were really close and I miss it. I remember going to the school dance together and laughing when peoples called us a cute couple; cycling out to meet you one night and another at the end of school both of us cycling the fourteen odd miles from my house to yours. We still hung out a lot but our friendship group was growing and near the end of our fourth year of high school you got a girlfriend and became a bit of a prat (no offense).

The last proper conversation we had was in Chemistry before you dropped out of school to work for your Dad. You had broken up with the girl who was still in our friendship group but things were different. Its two and a half years on now Phil and I miss you as my best friend. I'm now at uni studying Human Bio like I always wanted. Where are you and what are you doing? I remembered you tonight and all the memories we share I selfishly want it to go back to those days where nothing bothered us not even the bullying.

I miss you so much.

Dan .


End file.
